


Sweet Nothings

by A_Bored_Writer



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Smut, i really like this ship, its great, might be two chapters, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bored_Writer/pseuds/A_Bored_Writer
Summary: Marceline missed Bonnie, so upon a visit to the Candy Kingdom, she finds her love, wanting and waiting...





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i really like this ship so i decided to write a little something for it :,)

Marceline sits in her music room, playing some soft chords on her axe bass, thinking about her pink-haired princess. She sighs, gently putting her bass down and makes her way out of her dark cave, on her way to the Candy Kingdom. 

She floats up to the familiar window, standing on the ledge to peek in. She looks around and doesn’t see Bonnie anywhere. She steps in, trying to think of where she could be at this hour. ‘Wait, there’s only one place she could be this late at night,’ Marceline thinks, knowing exactly where her love is. She flies through the corridors, making sure to stay invisible as to not startle the staff and candy citizens. 

She finds the door labeled “Lab” and opens it to find Bonnie at her chemistry desk. She turns visible again, flying over to the familiar being. She reaches Bonnie to see her slumped over her desk, sleeping. Marceline smiles and scoops the younger woman up into her arms, as well as startling her. 

“Wha— oh, Marcy it’s you,” the Princess says sleepily, resting her head on the elder’s chest. Marceline smiles, pressing a kiss to the crown of her lovers head. Bubblegum wraps her arms loosely around Marceline’s neck, keeping herself stable. Marceline finds her way back to Bonnie’s room, knowing the castle like the fretboard of her trusty bass. 

She places the sleepy woman on her bed, holding her up to take her lab coat off. Marceline floats over to place it on the coat rack, coming back to see Bonnie taking off her dress. “Bon, what are you doing?”

”I’m taking off my dress,” she says back, tossing the dress on the floor carelessly. Marceline rolls her eyes, picking the dress up off the floor to put it in a bin nearby. She sheds her clothes, it being a common thing for Marceline to sleep in the nude, the princess not so much. Marceline slides into bed, sighing in comfort. She tries to scoop the younger woman into her arms, but said woman beats her to it. 

“Can I hold you tonight?” she asks softly. Marceline nods, wondering what might’ve made Bonnie want to hold her. 

“Bon, are you okay?” Marceline asks, careful with her words not to make her upset in any way. 

“Yeah, I just want to hold you, okay?” she says, silencing the woman in her arms. Marceline nods, looking up to press a soft kiss to the candy woman’s pink lips. 

“I love you, Bonnibel,” Marceline says, using the lady’s full name to show her seriousness. 

“I love you too, Marcy,” she says, voice sounding groggy from exhaustion. Marceline presses a small kiss to the woman’s neck, settling into her embrace as they go to sleep. She peeks one last time to see a blush forming on the royal’s skin. Smirking, Marceline finally closed her eyes and succumbs to sleep. 

...

Marceline wakes up at the setting of the sun, to find Bonnibel’s arms still wrapped around her. She smiles, leaning up to kiss her awake. After a few pressing kisses, Bonnie wakes up, a soft and groggy smile gracing upon her lips. She presses Marceline into the mattress, kissing her with a burning fire in the pit of her stomach. Her hands find their way into inky black hair, a midnight river flowing around. 

"Good morning, Marcy," Bonnie says, her hands sliding down Marceline's grey and bare sides, leaving goosebumps. Marceline lays there, letting Bonnie be in control for once. She feels Bonnie's hands dip down before sliding up and cupping her breast, a soft gasp spilling from her lips. Bonnie pulls and tugs at Marceline's nipple, sliding down to take the sensitive flesh into her mouth, ripping a moan from Marceline's throat. Bonnie takes her hands and lets them drift down to where she knows Marceline wants them, where she's hot and wet. She curls her fingers around Marceline's clit, enjoying the loud moans coming from her mouth. She lifts her lips with a pop, blowing cool air on the previously sucked nipple, watching it tighten, then moving to her other nipple. 

Her fingers snake down to Marceline's entrance, pressing in with experienced curled fingers. Marceline's mouth opens with an "o" shape, taking in a deep breath. Once Bonnie reaches her knuckle, she begins to pump in and out in a fixed rhythm. 

"F-fuck, Bonnie!" Marceline moans, her hips rocking in time with Bonnie's finger thrusting, making a song of their own. Marceline's exhales turn to a mix of moans, then the inhale to gasping, making her chest heave at a fast rate. Bonnie decided to be merciful and crooked her fingers inside Marceline while pressing her thumb to her hard clit. Marceline's legs spread wider, her back arching and her voice going so loud it cracks. Her hips rock thrice more and she falls into the soft mattress again. Her mouth hangs open as the waves of her intense orgasm begin to ebb away. Bonnie reaches out and lightly brushes a sweaty strand of hair off her forehead, pressing soft plump lips to cold thin ones, fitting together perfectly.

"You sounded so good," Bubblegum says, smiling. Marceline blushes and gives a shy smile, contrary to her usual confident attitude.

"It's all because of you, Bon," she responds, leaning up to connect their lips again. She pulls Bonnie down, flush against her chest. Her fingers thread into gummy hair, her other hand curving to the dip in her waist. "Are you okay after last night?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now," Bonnie says, kissing the top of Marceline's chest.

"What was wrong?" Marceline presses gently, hoping she'll get an answer.

"It was just a weird mood swing, that's all. I'm fine Marcy, really," she says with a smile.

"Okay," Marceline says with a matching smile. Bonnie rests her head in Marceline's chest, loving the way the vampire's fingers thread though her hair and rubbing her scalp. Bonnie closes her eyes, thinking of the moment they're in.

"I love you, Marcy," she says, voice barely above a whisper. Marceline kisses the crown of her hair.

"I love you too, Bonnibel Bubblegum."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments for feedback is always appreciated here ;)


End file.
